TFA-TFP Crossover: Dear Agony
by Transformers4eva
Summary: TFA/TFP: Megatron is angry after returning rom a secret mission, and takes his wrath out on his teenage sparkling, Starscream. Warnings: Mild Violence/Gore. Note: Megatron and Starscream are TFA, and Knock Out is TFP. :]
1. Chapter 1

The infuriated grey mech roared loudly as he lunged forwards to grab hold of the retreating Seeker's neck. Tossing him like he was a peice of scrap metal, he flew through the air, colliding with the wall located by a corner. Toppling to the floor, Starscream scrambled franticaly into the corner as Megatron made his way over to the Magenta Seeker, striding irritably.

Megatron's optics were ignited, rage bubbling in those deadly maroon opticals. A large shadow was cast over quivering, smaller, and younger Mech. Bringing his large ped up, the tyrant stomped down on the form below him. Grunting in pain, Starscream gripped his now injured side. Megatron struck down again, grabbing onto the other Decepticon's wrists with one, large ebony servo, tugging him up.

Throwing him onto his knees, Megatron planted his own right knee on his lower back. Pressing his weight down the secure him in place, the large servos gripped, at the base, the top of his right, delicate wing. Megatron was so enraged, he didn't notice what he was doing to his own charge.

Starscream had no clue what he had done this time. He had just been taking a walk through the many rooms of these mines, and apparently had walked into the wrong room at the wrong time. Megatron had looked furious. The Prince had been told by Blitzwing that Megatron went out on a secret mission, alone. No further intel afterwards.

To all of Starscream's horrors, Megatron's left servo was now planted right beside the other, which said left servo was harshly gripping the top base of his wing... And the Overlord was ripping downwards. The wing was to be ripped clean off.. Well, that's what was planned. As soon as the ripping had begun, Starscream was screaming. Tears had made their way to his squeezed shut optics, trailing down his pale face.

Energon flowed as soon as it all started. Waves of excruciating pain was sent to the core of Megatron's spark. And these waves were being sent from Starscream, showing, telling Megatron that he was in severe agony. Until that very moment, Megatron had been blind with rage. Now he had realized his doings.. To his own son... Shocked, he released his vice grip on the wing.

Energon dripped off of his servos. How.. How did he not realized who's screaming that was..? That he was trying to rip off his own child's wing? Taking a hesitated step back, he watched energon pulse from the wound, dripping all over the floor. Collapsing to his side, Starscream curled up, sobbing his optics out. By now, an energon puddle had formed around the Seeker.

Starscream had never felt any kind of pain like this before... And he never cries. Ever. What Megatron did, was unbearable. Finally, Megatron could move again, as he kelt down rather quickly to pick up his Seeker. Sitting in the floor on his knees, he pulled Starscream to his chassis. Starscream had his optics shut, but tears still fell.

Megatron had no idea what to do. The Deathlord never has delt with crying.. Just killing and hate. He held him close to his chest, sort of rocking back and forth in a soothing sort of way, softly shushing him. Looking around awkwardly, then looking back down at Starscream, he rose to his feet, still holding him close. Quickly starting off towards the Med Bay, he sent waves of comfort and reassurance as he went.

Entering, Megatron had his usual look of seriousness placed upon his face. Knock Out looked up from his data-pad, his expression focused,

"What can I do for- Oh.." He saw Starscream, his face turning from serious to concerned. His optics widened, and he rushed over to the berth where Megatron had put Starscream.

"Fix him.. Now." Megatron commanded, turning away. He couldn't look at his son right now. He was too angry with himself to do anything at the moment...


	2. Chapter 2

Knock Out's optics were wide as he looked down at the crying and withering Seeker. Looking at Megatron leaving the room, he did what he was told and flipped Starscream onto his stomach, examining his wing. He glanced toward his face, his optics concerned still. Looking back at his work, he gently grabbed hold of the broken wing. Stroking the wounded part, he took his servo away to see Energon covering it.

Kicking into full action, he rushed over to his supply table, grabbing a rag to help stop the bleeding. Wrapping it gently around the area, it was instantly covered in Energon. Starscream whimpered at the contact, wishing the pain would go away already. After many rags, the flow stopped. Rushing back to his supplies, he picked up in his servo a tool to mend Starscream's wing back into place.

Walking back to the calmed down Seeker, he gingerly took the rags off, tossing them into the trash bin. Turning back to Starscream, he placed his servo softly on his back beside his wing, testing the device. He looked down at Starscream, who was looking back at him with wide optics. Knock Out gave him a pitied look.

"I'm sorry; this is going to hurt a little." He told him, right as Megatron entered once again. Looking up, Knock Out offered a sheepish smile.

"Just in time, my Liege! Would you mind," the Ashton Martin coughed, "Assisting me?"

Megatron looked at what was going on here, and understood. Nodding and not saying a word, he walked over, gently holding down the Seeker so he wouldn't mess the Medic up. Starscream rested his body as well, knowing this would help Knock Out.

Bringing the tool closer, he started at the bottom of the rip and started moving up. Starscream felt the pain of his wing being reattached to his body. It wasn't severe, but he was uncomfortable and wanted to move. Maybe that's why he was to be held down.

Finishing up, he took the tool away. Megatron picked the Seeker up and sat him up on the berth. Kneeling down in front of Starscream, he got to optic level. Starscream looked away, his optics tearing up. Megatron's frown deepened and he lifted his right servo and brought his digits up to Starscream's chin, turning his head so he was forced to look at him. Megatron's optics showed his apology and pain.

"Son… I am so sorry." He said, shaking his head, his own optics not leaving Starscream's. "I lost my temper on you. Listen, you didn't do a thing. Your mother…" He drifted off.

Starscream's mother, Valentine, was killed by in battle by Autobot troops when Starscream was nine in Earth years. Megatron was devastated... And all he has left is the very Seeker in front of him. Knock Out had come back with his buffer in hand.

"Okay, time to make you _outstanding." _Knock Out told him, activating the buffer and started on his wings. It tickled to the young Seeker, but he hid the emotion.

As Knock Out was working, Megatron cupped his large servo on Starscream's cheek, looking into his optics.

"Can you forgive me, Starscream?" He asked. Starscream looked uncertain, looking away without turning his head. "Look at me…" Megatron commanded. Doing what he was told, he flicked his optics back to look into Megatron's.

"I… I guess I can forgive you." Starscream murmured, his optics tearing up. Megatron slightly shook his head as a single tear streaked down Starscream's cheek. Moving his large thumb, he wiped it away, softly speaking to the Seeker.

"Don't cry, my sparkling." His rough voice was low, quiet enough not to startle him that bad. Blinking back tears, another tear falling in the process, he looked away once more. Wiping that tear away, he sighed,

"Star… Look at me… Stop looking away." He scolded gently. He looked back again, the tears fading, but distress still covered his face. Megatron frowned still, his optics unreadable. Standing up, he realized Knocks was just finishing up. His son looked flawless, a sleek and shiny frame.

Standing up, Starscream's gaze was trained on the ground. Megatron's gaze was filled with worry as he watched his sparkling. Looking up at Knock Out, he signaled for him to give them space. He gave a respectful nod to his Lord, and walked elsewhere.

It was late. This catastrophe had token all day, and he was sure the Seeker was tired, and pretty stressed out. He made sure that Knock Out was gone, and he took the Seeker by surprise. He picked Starscream up like a baby. Starscream looked at Megatron in surprise, and in return Megatron smiled softly and in a fatherly way down at his sparkling. Asking no questions, he let Megatron carry him towards not Starscream's berth room, but Megatron's.

Megatron walked down the corridors, no bots where in sight as they reached the room. Entering, the door shut and locked behind them. Starscream noticed it locking, and he whimpered out,

"D-Dad?" Megatron looked down at him, smiling.

"Don't be scared, my Starscream. I'm not going to hurt you…" He soothed, lying down on the berth. He laid Starscream beside himself, wrapping his strong and large arms around his Seeker. Starscream was surprised, but soon sunk back comfortably into his father. He felt safe, and even more than safe. He felt Megatron whisper in his audio receptor,

"Recharge, my child." He soothed again. Doing what he was told, he slowly closed his optics. Recharge washed over the young one as soon as he shut his optics. Megatron sent warm and comforting waves to Starscream's spark, helping him sleep even better. Megatron himself closed his optics. He slipped into recharge after he was sure Starscream was okay. Clearly he loved his sparkling, despite being an evil Decepticon lord.


End file.
